venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dream Focus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Venture Brothers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Venture Brothers Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption Request Hi -- you have only made a few edits here, and no new articles; normally we would ask you to continue editing and put your request for adoption on hold. I have given User:pyrojoe bureaucrat rights though and he can give you admin rights now. -- Wendy (talk) 03:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights I've gone ahead and given you sysops privilages. Please let me know if you need anything in the importation process. Pyrojoe 15:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. My internet is working again now, so I'll get to that. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) *My internet keeps going out, constantly, and I can't even log on. Got a few articles and templates working though. See how long it stays up now. Moisture on the phone line, static causing problems. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *No worries. I want to make sure that we're keeping track of your changes also. After those pages were imported we now have 2 articles on Dr. Venture and on the Monarch. Both artcles have their redeaming qualities, and need to be combined into one artcle. (1 per character that is) Other than that it looks good. I like the disclaimer at the top of the articles and I think we need something similar on all our pages. Good luch with your connection. Pyrojoe 21:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) episode list I exported all episodes from Wikipedia, full histories, and have been imported them. To export you go to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Export and enter in two or three at a time. Anything larger than 10 megabytes, Wikia will not allow you to import. Make certain to uncheck the first box that says "include only the current revision, not the full history" since you want the full histories. Also uncheck the one after that which says "Include templates", since that just makes things longer, and I already grabbed all of them separately. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Completed everything last night. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : :wow... Epic. Thanks for your work. I was looking into adding a tag to put all the imported files into an imported catagory. Now we need to look at merging the data from the duplicates. Sorry I haven't helped you much in this arena, but I think you're doing a great job. You're a superstar. Pyrojoe 22:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Eyeball, Eyeball As the truckers say when they pass in opposite directions on the highway, supposedly. Thanks for transcribing the Phantom Limb article, you beat me to it :) There are some articles on Venture Brothers The Adult Swim Wiki, can't remember which characters, that I transcribed from WP also, before I found this place. There is something about contributing unpaid to a site named after a commercial enterprise that makes me a little uneasy. VvAnarchangelvV 01:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I did the entire history also. Got all the character articles now. Some need to be merged somehow. Phantom Limb and Phantom Limb (The Venture Bros.). Others like Pete White have the version that was here before, with the full history of the Wikipedia article there also. I guess I'll copy the old and the new together like I did with Sergeant Hatred. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 04:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC)' Sup I know you haven't been on since like 2013, but I just thought I would ask how you would want the page setup, like is it alright if I added everyone's story, and put it like season 1, also can you get rid of the venture bros chatacter category, it seems like really redudent since everyone is a venture bros character. Astarothfan 16:59, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't done much editing here since 2011. A lot of Venture Bros articles were being deleted at Wikipedia, so I did a full history import of them over here. That's why you see category:The Venture Bros. episodes and category:The Venture Bros. characters everywhere. I just wanted to save the information that was being deleted, that a lot of articles. You can rename the categories to just be characters or episodes. Add whatever you want. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:33, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright then just one more question, how do you want these articles. I know each wikia has there own way of putting things in their own articles so I thought I would just ask before doing some more editing. Astarothfan 05:22, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :I don't really care myself. Organize it however you want. Talk to anyone else who is active here. I asked for administration rights to just port things over from Wikipedia to save them for deletion. I haven't done anything else. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:13, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright then just making sure. Astarothfan 11:56, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :The guy who runs the wikia created this years ago Creating_a_Character_Page. But he hasn't visited this wikia in a year though. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:58, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Yea I know about Pyro, but I thought I would ask you since you are still active on Wikias. Also I checked that but it didn't provide me with the information I wanted, so I decided to ask you, so basically I am going to put character description, history, personality, and appearance up there, if that is fine. Also you seem to want to keep the 1942 births right? Astarothfan 13:03, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :::No, I see that is useless. I was reverting previous vandalism that took out 99% of that article. http://venturebrothers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pete_White&diff=30838&oldid=30835 [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Name Changes Hey DF, Saw your post on my talk page, and you're absolutely right. I'm beginning to resolve that issue. I'll let you know how it goes. Go Team Venture Pyrojoe (talk) 17:27, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ---- Hey DF, Theventurebrothers.wikia.com now redirects to our community. This is how the Wikia admins wanted to handle it. I've reached out to the admins of venturebros.wikia.com, but they haven't been active in 6 years. We have to wait 2 weeks for them to respond, and if nothing happens, then we can request they merge the two wikis. We would basically just delete everything on that wiki, and have the name point here as well. Go Team Venture Pyrojoe (talk) 15:50, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey DF, Venturebros.wikia.com now redirects to us. YAY! We're now the only game in town. Thanks for all your hard work. Excited for the season finally this weekend! -Go Team Venture Pyrojoe (talk) 14:49, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Pages Hello, I wanted to tell you there is a user going around vandalizing pages. I'm not trying to cause trouble but the pages like Now Museum now you don't is filled with nonsense and I can't fix it. Again, I'm not trying to cause trouble but I just don't want pages to be ruined.(Kingdevo215 (talk) 20:07, April 24, 2018 (UTC)) :I blocked the vandal, his only two edits on that article. I changed that article to a redirect to the proper article that spelled the name of that episode properly. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:50, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Hey DF, Nice work cleaning up Grilliam69's grafiti. Thanks for staying on top of this site. Go Team Venture Pyrojoe (talk) 01:33, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Mrs. Monarch’s Ass Kicking Moments ~~I want to know something important: What episodes does the Monarch’s wife fight with martial arts? I’m talking any of all episodes where she kicks and/or punches? PLEASE oblige with an answer Big M of GNTC~~ :Remember to sign your posts with four of the ~ things. Anyway, I have no idea. Not something I make a note of. I am glad a new season of the show just got started though. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:22, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, I'm happy to aid in adding to the wiki. I've got the current season recording on my DVR and have the previous six seasons digitized from my box sets. Anyhting you need, ask... ~~SoloSports~~ Thank you, I'm honor to be part of the wiki and I'll et you know If I need help. :) Megadmx (talk) 05:54, September 5, 2018 (UTC) megadmx edit and possible contribution Greetings. ' '''I believe I found an error on the Mrs. Fitzcarraldo page, but don't feel comfortable yet modifying someone else's entry because I'm new to contributing here. As an admin I wanted to bring it to you in case I am incorrect. Feel free to update the page if it’s valid. ' '''There is a sentence about Mrs. Fitzcarraldo’s interaction with Kano at the end of the first paragraph on her page. "She most likely did know Kano, but their interaction was never shown." She clearly did know Kano, though she may have been unaware that at one point he was her husband's masked partner before he joined Team Venture and became Jonas’s bodyguard. Her interaction with Kano is seen in Spanakopita: he at the wheel of the Venture speedboat which she, Mr. Fitzcarraldo, and Colonel Gentleman were passengers of while picking up Jonas and The Action Man for the Kennedy/Onassis wedding. Also, the photo from Rusty’s family album shown in SPHINX Rising indicates she had other interactions with Team Venture. The Action Man, Colonel Gentleman, Swifty, and Jonas were featured in the photo with herself, Mr. Fitzcarraldo, Malcom, and Rusty. Not sure if this would be of interest for the wiki…. somewhere I have a file with The Monarch’s resume which a friend and I put together from a Home Insecurity screenshot. I posted it to a fan group back in 2004/2005, but have no idea which. Would you like me to locate the file for the wiki? Morindari (talk) 19:01, October 6, 2018 (UTC) :You shouldn't hesitate to edit any mistakes you find there. And if you can find the picture I'm sure someone would want to see it. The records show 127,500 views this past week alone. Lot of people coming here. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:50, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Admin Request Hello. I would like to request Admin privileges so that I may protect several pages from repeated vandalism attempts and perform general cleanup of pages marked for deletion. If you look at my contributions to the wiki I think you'll find I'm currently the most active editor and have contributed over 2700 significant edits, including writing entries, creating the show Timeline, providing numerous screenshots, and reformatting all of the episode entries with standardized Infobox, Episode Cast, Connections to Other Episodes, Cultural References, and Production Notes. Thank you for your consideration. MalcomFitzcarraldo (talk) 19:25, November 24, 2018 (UTC) :Only Pyrojoe can grant that power to you. I see you posted a request on his talk page as well. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:07, November 25, 2018 (UTC) I was actually considering starting a conversation in this regard. Malcom, I've seen all the work you've been doing. Do you feel OK giving him admin DF? Pyrojoe (talk) 04:17, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Hey DF, I didn't realize you couldn't edit user privilages. I've gone ahead and made you a bureaucrat, so you should be able to do that now. Pyrojoe (talk) 04:21, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :I see he has added content to articles, and has done a lot of reverting of vandalism. Giving him the ability to delete vandalism articles and ban vandals would help the wikia. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:20, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Excuse me, I wanted to ask if I can become an admin here. I really want to be of some help here and promise that you wouldn't be disappointed if you gave me the rights.(Kingdevo215 (talk) 03:08, November 27, 2018 (UTC)) :Talk to Pyrojoe about that. I'm not as active as I used to be so not keeping track of things. The first episode was on February 16, 2003. It took them over 15 years to do seven seasons, they going years before showing any new episodes at times. Never know when the next season will come if it comes at all. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:47, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Talking with Malcolm Hey,are you into the Metal Gear Series? ( 21:46, May 23, 2019 (UTC)) :I played the first two games on the original Nintendo back in the 80s. I haven't seen the anime, read the comics, or played any of the other games. I see there is a Metal Gear Wiki with 2,234 articles on it. https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_Solid_(comic_series) [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:59, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Well,much of the series is on youtube,there's even a video called "Metal Gear Solid: Monarch's Henchmen" owned by CraigAndRobert in Oct 8,2006. you should watch it,we'll probably talked about it later... ( 22:13, May 23, 2019 (UTC)) Hello! I am new to the Venture Bros Wiki and have some information that I want to add to Dragoon's trivia, but the page is locked. I don't particularly care if I get the credit or not, but I think it is an interesting peice of trivia. Trivia: The voice for Dragoon is incredibly similar to that of Baron Silas Greenback from the original Danger Mouse cartoons (both of which are raspy/scrathy in sound). Thanks. Promerc23 (talk) 19:33, October 24, 2019 (UTC)Promerc23Promerc23 (talk) 19:33, October 24, 2019 (UTC)